The present invention relates electronic power sources, and more particularly to an electronic power source for coordinate measurement machines (CMM).
Currently, the time in which a portable CMM can be operated on battery power is limited. In addition, the CMM may need to be operated at different voltages for the various CMM items that that may be utilized by a technician that are manufactured by different companies. Other solutions in the industry do not provide the operator the ability to use their equipment for a longer period of time without the need to be charged with AC power. Similarly, the various battery packs available do not provide a professional mounting system. Consequently, the setup of the CMM equipment with these battery packs prolongs set up time and presents a cluttered arrangement that is not conducive to precision measurements in field environments.
As can be seen, there is a need for a battery pack that gives the operator a longer period of working time, with the ability to work with different manufactures' products while using one common mounting platform.